bender_blakefandomcom-20200214-history
Resurrected Blake Pravo
Appearance While Anna Valerius was being chased by The ESR, she was shot out of the sky by a F/A-18F Super Hornet . Falling into the water unconscious, Anna began to sink. More Hornets began to swarm, scanning for her to resurface, but she never did. 5 minutes after getting shot down, a blinding white light beamed down into the ocean, in the center of the circling Hornets, blinding the pilots, causing them to either crash into each other, or into the ocean. From his aircraft carrier, David Nautilus in horror as the beam faded, and water began to swirl up in a cone, out of the ocean. The cone grew and grew, rotating like an upside down tornado, sucking his fleet towards its ever growing size. He watched it grow in awe as his men went mad trying to get the ship to escape its deadly pull. David's fleet was pulled up, on to the side of the super massive cone, stretching miles in diameter. The torrent pulled his fleet around and around, up and up, towards the top point of the cone. He watched in pure awe as The Peacemaker reached the hollow peak and fell into the cylinder of air the cone was rotating around, down to the ocean floor. As he watched the genocide, ship after ship falling to its doom, he saw a glowing figure 100 yards above the empty peak, controlling the cone. As the Explicatus rotated around the cone, getting nearer and nearer to the hole at the peak, he saw who it was. Blake Pravo, veins glowing, rotated his arms around, willing the water to continue its lethal rotation. The last ship in the ESR fell into the peak, to its doom, and it was only Explicatus. The super aircraft carrier grew closer and closer, it reached the peak. The carrier's hull breached the peak, hanging in midair, and slowly the ship leaned forward with its weight. As Explicatus began its journey to the ocean floor, to join its kin, David kept staring at Blake. And Blake was staring right back. As David fell, he maintained eye contact with Pravo, in utter and absolute awe, in how a dead man just disposed of the entire force of the world. He remembered Blake's promise of revenge for exterminating his hometown. He looked at Blake until he was too far down the vortex to see him. Of course, Blake Pravo was dead. What destroyed the ESR was like a recording of who Blake was, which was put together by Rah, and sent to aid Anna. Resurrected Blake allowed David to fall to his death before ending the super massive cone, which now stretched dozens of miles in diameter. The water swirled back into the ocean, and all was still. The ESR was gone. There was no wreck that could be salvaged, no survivors to tell the tale. Resurrected Blake was encased in a beam of light, and retrieved by Rah, leaving the body of Anna, still alive, floating in the water.